Druna at High school
by lia.loves.greys
Summary: The Light and Dark, Wise and Ambitious, Broken and Fragile make the most beautiful pair. Not to mention Druna is the hottest ever blonde couple.
1. Chapter 1 (05-27 19:41:17)

**Disclaimer: All credits to our queen, J. K rowling.**

 **This is my first Druna story and it is my life's mission to make this ship much more famous! Spread the religion! WE HAVE TO, MY FELLOW DRUNA SHIPPERS! I LOVE YOU!**

I looked into the mirror, naked -I was skinny, too skinny. But that was alright. I just put on my baggiest grey T-shirt and black jeans. I pulled my knee lenght hair up. They surrounded me like a garment if I didn't. I didn't want to develop The new weirdo persona in Montana; not that I really cared, but it would be nice to live without shocked, irritated glances all the time... besides, my anorexia had almost gone. I didn't need to hide anymore.

'Mum, I'm leaving!'

No response.

 _Of course_ she didn't give a flying fuck that her daughter was going to a new school. I sighed, but I was used to it. _Don't cry over spilt milk_ , I reminded myself, slung my bag over one shoulder and walked out of the door.

Montana high was as pretty a school as I expected. My absentee dad could grant anything but his _own_ attention. Not that I was complaining, my mum was enough for even me, and I was the most patient person I had ever met.

I was silently walking when a very _bouncy_ redhead with an exasperated looking boy jumped on me. Literally.

' Hello Hello Hello!' she shouted with no pause at all as I tried to extract myself _without_ losing a limb. It was hard. Very, very hard. **(A/N-No innuendo intended. Please.)**

I was thrown off by her affection, to say the least.

'Hi... um, I'm Luna Lovegood. '

'I'm Ginny! And this is my boyfriend, Harry. Come on, show me your schedule. maybe we have some classes together.'

I smiled. Warm affection like this was hard to come by. _Maybe I_ _had met her somewhere earlier..._ but I hardly think I would forget hair _that_ bright. Ginny hummed as she compare my timetable to hers.

'Nice,' she commented, 'we've got maths and bio and P. E. together. ' she grinned up at me.

 _PE..._ I was struggling not to hyperventilate.

I couldn't stand people leering at my disgustingly thin body.

 _Calm, calm, calm._ I didn't have PE today, at least.

I kept chanting it to calm the fuck down and smiled back again.

Ginny didn't seem to notice anything off with me. _Thank the gods..._

' I'll drop you to your English class, ' she good naturedly offered.

'Thanks.' I noticed her boyfriend. He had a badge on his chest. _Prefect._

He gave me a half-smile .

'I've got English too, so I'll go with her.'

He kissed his girlfriend full on the mouth.

Ginny gently pushed him back. Harry whispered something in her ear, and she flushed bright red. Harry chuckled. As did I.

Ginny glared at me. _Oh, shit._

'No, you dirtyboy, I won't have you polluting her mind. She is _my_ friend. Not yours.' She spoke with mock anger, but her lips carried a smile.

She tugged my hand along with her. A boy with hair as red as hers caught my interest. Ginny noticed the direction of my glance while she kept pulling me by the arm.

'Don't even _think_ about him,' she grimaced. Harry followed suit.

'Hmm? ' I was absolutely clueless.

'He was arrested last year. For domestic abuse charges. He is a _twisted_ bastard, okay? I don't want you near him. Ever', Ginny declared. She was protective. _Of me..._

It was nice to matter to someone after such a long time. I squeezed her hand and nodded before I finally walked inside the class.

What sickened me was how anybody could hit a person they claimed to love. It must be horrifying to have such darkness around yourself. Enough to warp your mind and strike a heart you once loved. I was not cruel, yet I could not empathize with it.

The bell rang and pulled me out of my mind. I swear, I didn't even realize when I got so caught up. I was still standing at the doorway of an already crowded class.

I swept my gaze to find a seat, but only one remained. A boy with platinum blonde hair sat alone. I walked over to him and sat down. Without asking him, since lonely people tended to refuse company. Not that knew a lot about them. I just tend to try to help.

He glanced up at me emotionlessly. And nodded his head just once. He didn't say a word, so I stayed silent as well. Small talk wasn't my piece of cake. I talked about things that made people think I'm crazy. So why not?

'Have you read Orbiting Jupiter?' My brain decided to ask.

No answer.

'It's this book about a kid who gets a girl pregnant but never actually sees his baby girl except in pictures through which he falls in love with his child but can't find her. But he died at the end so it is a really sad, short read. ' I ranted this all. _In one breath._

 _Now_ he looked annoyed. Really annoyed.

I was about to go on a rant again, and I guess he saw that.

'Can't you shut up for a _second,_ you skinny idiot?' He asked coldly, and I was very slightly taken aback.

'Sorry.'was all I murmured.

He scrutinized me again. _His eyes_... They were beautiful, silver, haunted. More striking than any other pair I had seen. His face was well crafted. My eyes landed on his lips, and for the first time in my life, I wanted to kiss them. I was a _teenage_ girl. Of course I had kissed other boys. But I never really felt it.

After a long moment, I found that I had zoned out completely. _Brownie points, Einstein!_

'Um... what did you say, again? '

He, unlike many people, did not give me a weird look. He just gave a sufferer's sigh, like he knew me.

'I said, "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just had a shitty day."'

He said this as if he's talking slowly to explain it to a child. He shook his head at me.

Colour rushed to my cheeks as I nodded my head and gave him a grimacing smile.

I took out my books a second before the teacher entered the class, and then I promptly dropped them off the desk again. The boy sitting across me snickered, and I realized that I didn't even ask for his name.

 **Review with feedback or any corrections, and new ideas are always welcome. I'm used to writing in the present tense, so this is really very different.**

 **HOLY SHIT I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH THAT I'M HYPER VENTILATING RIGHT NOW!!!**

 ***deep breaths* Okay, back to normal.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Me loves evvybody, to quote Daisy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything but my storyline belongs to JKR. *emmitting jealous vibes*** **I have finally decided that I would rather change the tense of writing to present instead of having it look terrible. It's too much effort to change my style of writing to past as I'm so used to writing in the present tense, and I have to go back and edit half the things to make the tense similar everywhere. I really hope you don't begin to hate this story now. Sorry. I'll stop ranting now.**

 ** _LUNA_**

I get lost in my head about thirty seconds after the teacher starts talking. _I can catch up later anyway._ Who cares? It's my first day.

I try to remember where I have seen Ginny earlier, but I can't. _Maybe_ this is a prank, but thats highly doubtful. Who would hate me on my very _first_ day?

I wonder who Ron's poor girlfriend was... could she have recovered, if it was so bad that Ron was convicted?

My mum's kind of a drug addict, so I have seen my share of bad relationships, and heaven knows I want to forget about them. I watched a man murdered by my Mum's fourth boyfriend when Iwas four. I have lost count since then. She, in fact, is a fairly pretty woman, in spite of her drug abuse. As a child, I was so curious that I once injected myself with some of the trash that she kept. I shudder as I think of that memory.

I mindlessly press the tip of my pen to my palm till it bleeds. It is then that I realize that the class has gone deadly quiet. Pin drop silence.

The teacher- Mr. Severus Snape, stares at me. I lower my gaze to my palm. What I had thought to be my pen was, in fact, a pretty, sharp paper cutter. And I have a minor, though long cut on my palm.

Well, _now_ I was screwed. This shit didn't seem to go down well with anybody, not that I was a self-harmer. It is more of a trigger effect- my fucked up brain doesn't handle some things.

'Mr. Malfoy, please take Miss Lovegood to the clinic, ' He gazes sharply at me.

'Meet me after this class, Miss Lovegood.'

I personally think that it is intelligent of him to have learnt my name on the first day.

I get up and turn to leave when I catch Harry's expression; He looks horrified, disgusted. I'm just surprised that they care at all.

I stare at each one of their faces one by one and walk out of the class as if in a dream. Draco is waiting for me just outside the door. He rolls his eyes, but looks slightly disturbed. I've learnt how to read people after all this time. I sing to myself as we keep walking. Right until he suddenly stops walking and I crash into him. _Mmhm...he smells good._

I smile dazedly at him. I swear, I am always a little lost. I can't stop _thinking._ Literally.

'You are really batshitting crazy, huh?' He smirks. He smirks a lot. I smile at his attempt at conversation. He is irritated by this.

'So they say...' I let some of the blood drip on my hand. It's hardly bleeding anyway. From _my_ standards, at least.

He looks at the delicate stream of blood, fascinated. 'Why would you do that?' He doesn't meet my eyes.

 _Ah..._ some people know all the right questions to ask. He is one of them.The ones demanding honesty like a right.

I don't reply to him. I'll rather believe that it was just a rhetorical question.

I tune out as soon as we reach the clinic. It's not the first time I've ended up within these four irrationally white walls. Sometimes the patient, sometimes the patient's relative.

Malfoy nods his head at me and walks out swiftly. I'm out soon after, as well.

I go to Snape's office. He simply hands me a not and ushers me out of the office. Once outside, I open the tiny piece of paper.

 _Go to the counselor at twelve tomorrow. She has been informed._

Oh, damn it. I shrug and go to my locker. And I get the shock of my life.

About a hundred little notes stating _you aren't wanted, slut,whore, bitch, psychopath_ shower down from my locker.All stated to me. All within 15 minutes of my first disaster at school. I put on a poker face as most of the people around me snicker.

That, of course, is the very moment when Draco decides to walk in.

He grimaces at the ugly mess the notes make on the clean floors. He puts his hands out to pick them up, but drops them halfway through.

'I assure you, Miss.Lovegood, that this immature trick has nothing to do with me. But still, I'm sorry.'

I find it funny that he thinks he needs to defend himself like that. He's not petty enough to play such a cruel prank.

I nod. 'People can be cruel sometimes,' My voice has this lilt to it. It makes it hard for people to take me seriously. It makes _everything_ seem to have a deep, insightful meaning. _How's the lasagna? It's good, thanks._

Dad could have found a hidden meaning in this phrase. Sadness swept over me and I put on my poker face again.

'I agree,' Draco nodded. 'You wanna go to the cafeteria? '

I hesitated.

'I'm going with-'

My phone screen flashes. It's a text. From Ginny.

 _hey, Luna. Harry doesn't wanna sit wid u. he told me wht u did. sorry_

Tears blurred my eyes for just a second. I blinked them away. I didn't reply to her message. It was pretty clear. I sighed softly.

'Yes, please, Draco. Let's go,'

I felt kind of bad for using him as a backup plan. I told him that.

He shrugged, 'Happy to help. Anything to save someone from _their_ company. '

He had walked away before I had a chance to ask him what he meant.

 **So that's it. I was planning to do the next chapter from Draco's point of view. Should I?**

 **Love, Kuku**


	3. Chapter 3

**DRACO**

I enter the house amidst shouting, broken things and sobbing, and I wordlessly go upstairs like I always do.

It's like I switch personas after school. High school jock, then scared, messed up, _silent_ boy.

I will my dad to shut up like I always do. I will my mom to stop throwing things. I will myself to ignore it.

I try to remember happy memories, and am freaked off that all I can think about is that girl's face.

 **NEXT WEEK**

 **LUNA**

I, instead of being a lonely freak, am a freak with a hot guy. Draco ditched his table amongst stares and mutters as he shifts tables in the school cafè. He still seems to retain his popularity and friend circle. _No biggie._

We have set a steady pattern in the last few days. We sit together at lunch, both of us mostly silent. He drops me to my class and sprints off to his own next class. I do find that gesture sweet, since it gets him into trouble quite a lot of times.

I don't say that to him because we've never really had long, meaningful conversations before.Which is why I'm surprised when he asks, 'Have you ever seen someone die?'

 _If only he knew..._

'Yes,'I don't give information that he didn't ask for.

'Somebody precious to you?'

I smile as I check a list mentally. I vaguely tolerated KJ, but he was nowhere near a friend. Or was he?

'No,' I decide.

I don't question him about this conversation. I just say,'You okay?' as cooly as I can. He nods. That day, at lunch- we talk like two friends just having fun. I ask him his favorite song, he asks me my favorite colour.

'Gray, ' I reply.

His brow furrows and he leans in towards me.

'Why? '

I shrug and say, 'It's elegant.' He sees through me, but he doesn't say a word. I have a sudden rush of gratitude for that.

The only reason I like it is because my mum had said, ' _The world you see is gray, bitch! '_ when she was high.

I remember thinking that I loved my dull, faded world, in which I _knew_ actually existed. I knew what happened the previous day. I remembered my friends. I knew the song of the bird. I knew the notes of the few songs of the piano. _Where nothing was a black, blank hole._

I was four then. I've shied away from her screaming ever since. Simply put, some lessons hold deep.

These days, I might actually call Draco my Best friend with a capital B, since Ginny all but ditched me. I tried to talk to Harry; but the boy looked absolutely horrified of me, so I let him be. I don't expect him to talk to me anytime soon

Draco, Ginny, Harry and I have gym together. Up till today, no one bothered Draco and me. Draco never seemed to leave my side now. God knows, how attached to him I'd become. Of course, I still found him hot. But I don't do crushes. I fall hard.

Gym's for coordinated people. I'm not one of them. But to my surprise, neither is Draco. He's strong, but he's not an acrobat. I ask him why and he says that he just can't _bother._ The gym teacher frowns at him, like, _The nerve of some people..._

I decide to sit out the game after I get hit on my head for the 38th time. I stare at my feet blankly and tap my feet and swing my braid and twirl the loose ends of my hair with my fingers and get absolutely bored.

I'm alarmed when I catch a flash of fire in my peripheral vision and look up.

The Fire speaks to me, 'Hey, Luna.'

'Hello, Ginny,' I turn to face her.

'Are we friends?' She whispers under her breath.

 _I never turned away..._

'Please?' she murmured.

 _I never said no..._

I took a deep breath.

'Yes. '

 _I'll never forget_.

I smile at her and hand her my water bottle.

 _But I'll forgive._

'Help me,' she blinks her big, shining eyes.

I nod. And I give her a hug.

'What's the problem, honey?' I hold her hands, 'We'll solve it.' I try to be reassuring.

Ginny opens her mouth. And closes it. She looks towards the door and Draco walks towards me.

'We'll talk later?' she whispers hopefully.

'Sure thing!' I give her a grin and she responds with a watery smile of her own. I watch the flames of her hair as the die out and slowly go out of sight.

Draco slumps next to me and plucks the bottle Ginny gave to me out of my hands and takes a long gulp. He stretches, and gives me a smile more like a grimace.

'What was she talking to you for? '

I shrug.

'Some trouble?'

I shrug.

'Oh, girl trouble,'

I shrug. I'm not at a liability to tell stuff. Not that I knew anything.

'You gonna tell me?'

 _Oh, Christ, now he's getting_ curious.

I mock scowl at him, 'She was going to, before you interrupted us.'

'Yeah, right. She was gone before I even came near!'

I like this side of Draco. The Light side.

'You so did! She was just gonna spill!'

'Well, would you have told me then?' He smiled easily.

'Nah, ' I playfully punched his arm.

He scowled at me and began tickling me. _Tickling._ No one has tickled me in years. It's more fun and more torturous than I remembered. I gasp and tears stream from my eyes, while I laugh till my belly aches. The sunlight streams through the window, soft, golden and muted. The kind of sunshine that was worth living for. The kind that made souls bloom. It genuinely made us feel like there's no one knows the room but us.

That's when, of course, someone comes up to us.

We look up and see a shining batch stating Prefect _. Harry Potter ._

He gives me an ugly scowl and narrows his eyes at Draco's hand resting at my side.

He gives a cruel smirk, 'Got yourself a new whore, Malfoy? How much did she charge you? 20 bucks a night? Maybe she's an _escort?_ A sugar baby? A stripper? A cutter? A _bitch._ ' He speaks the last word with venom and real hate in his eyes.There's no question in his tone now. Then he unabashedly checks me out.

Draco sits deadly silent during his entire rant. He gets up a slowly. A flash lights up the room and suddenly Ginny's beside Harry.

I can barely process what's going on when Draco lunges at Harry. Turns out, I was wrong about Draco's grace. He looks like an arrow flying straight for the target. Unfortunately for Harry, he's the target. I can barely catch Draco in time. I push him back.

'Not worth it, Draco.' I whisper, my mouth almost touching his ear. 'Breathe with me, ' I tell him. With our foreheads touching, we close our eyes and _exist_. I can feel his hot breath on my ear. His shoulders heave as he struggles for control. I breathe with him. I breathe for him. I put a hand on his heartheart and feel the thudding get slower, softer.

I turn back towards the two against us. Ginny covers her mouth and looks ready to cry. Harry simply looks smug. That's the last straw.

I take a deep breath, turn around and apologize to all the gods for what I'm going to do. Which is bad, since I am almost an atheist.

I whirl back around and slam Harry into the wall.

 _No mercy._

'You're so much shorter than Draco and I that it's actually _funny.'_ I spit back the venom _in his face_. 'Pick someone your own size next time, punk. You'll get _screwed_ anyway, though. How the hell do you even keep such a pretty girl is beyond me.' I take a deep breath. ' _You. Will. Never. Call. Me. A. Whore. Again._ '

He spits at me and misses by an inch. Draco comes forward, but I wave him back.

'You don't turn _my_ girlfriend against _me,_ then.'

My inner bitch is now on a roll. I smile sardonically, 'That won't be a problem. She'll turn against you pretty soon by herself.'

Then I kick him in the balls. He screams. Ginny screams. He limps out of the room. Draco looks satisfied, if not happy.

I turn to Draco.

 _Proud._ _So proud._ **Welcome for the extra long chapter. I love my gals.** **Regards,** **Kuku**


End file.
